Sunset's new life in once upon a time dimension
by Ziva Mal Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: Sunset's friends have died her but her friends transfer their powers to he and human Twilight Sparkle a had bloodline and it was transfer to nset is depressed that she tries to commit Suicide by jumping off of the highest building but the elements of Harmony send her to the once upon time dimension. What adventures await for Sunset?
1. Chapter 1

**AN**:** I own nothing at all**

**AN: IF YOU** **Don't LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

**Chapter 1 **

* * *

Sunset's friends have died her but her friends transfer their powers to he and human Twilight Sparkle a had bloodline and it was transfer to Sunset.

Sunset is depressed that she tries to commit Suicide by jumping off of the highest building but the elements of Harmony send her to the once upon time dimension.

* * *

**Sunset's POV**

I came to in some woods and I decide to explore my surroundings, I came upon a village and I see humans but I decide to walk the other way before I get noticed by the humans.

I open a pocket dimension and pull out a tent and camp in it for the night and I eat plain cereal for dinner.

I go to bed and I wake up bright and early to sense danger from the humans I saw and I decide to help the humans out.

I throw a fire ball at the troll, "Emma, how did you do that?"asked a women with black haired.

"I don't know how I did that."answered a blonde hair women named Emma, "she didn't do that but I did."I said as I step forward.

"What the, who are you?"asked a women with long black haired as she points her sword at me," I'm Sunset Shimmer, mind telling me where I'm?" I asked.

"Your in the enchanted forest." said Emma, "okay but why would the elements of Harmony send me here?" I asked my self but the women hears what I said.

"What do you mean by the elements of Harmony?"asked the women with short black haired,"I mean the elements of Harmony is magic and it can cure anybody who has been taken over by dark magic etc." I said.

"Where do you come from?"asked Emma, "I came from another dimension."I said.

"Why would the elements of harmony send you to this dimension?"asked the women with short black haired, "because my friends who represent the elements are died and it was my fault that they died and I try to end it." I said.

"Why would you try to end it?"asked Emma, "because my lover was the one that accepted me even after I told her that I was evil and my old friends made fun of us but in the end they all died because of my weakness." I said.

"Sunset, how about you help us get home and you can join us in storybrooke." said Emma, "I don't know but I'll help you find away home."I said.

With that said I take them to my camp and show them where I have been camping," Sunset you aren't to far away from our village." said the women with long black haired.

"I know and I want nothing to do with your people." I said.

With that said we head for the woman with short black hair's castle but I sense someone is following us and I decide to stand guard outside the room where Emma was born with the woman with long black hair along with another woman with brown haired.

That is when I decide to check up on Emma and her mother that she introduce me to as Mary aka Snow and I see this women with brown hair up in a pony tail attacking Emma and Snow.

That is when I throw a fire ball at the woman that is attacking Emma and Snow but she dodges and the fire ball is about to hit Emma and Snow but I make the fire ball followed the woman who I later find out her name is Cora.

"Get out of here and don't come back or I'll end you." I said coldly as I get ready to make another fire ball.

"Fine but I'll make you pay by killing anyone you loved."said Cora, "whatever." I said.

With that said Cora leaves," Sunset thanks for saving us but now we must find another way home." said Emma as she watches the wardrobe burn cause by my fireball.

We leave Snow's castle and go back to the village to find another way for Emma and Snow's way home.

I mean I could just open a portal to their home but it would cost me a lot of magic.

"Wait, I can helped you find away home." I said, "what do you mean?"asked Emma.

"I mean I can open a portal to your home."I said, "why didn't you say anything?" asked Emma.

"Because if I open an portal it costs me a lot of magic to the point where I would end up in the coma or worst death."I said.

"Sunset don't do that we will find another way home." said Snow, "but if Cora finds out that Sunset can open portals she'll force Sunset to open a portal to our home." said Emma.

"There is no way Cora can force me because I already lost everything that held meaning to me." I said.

With that said we try to find another way home and we find another way home and Emma and a man who is a pirate have to defeat a giant.

Emma comes down and we make a run for it and we go to where a lake used to be but we end up fighting against Cora and the pirate.

"**Crystal Release: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon.**" I said as pink crystals appear and attacks Cora but Cora dodges and I make the crystal dragons follow her until one of them hits the pirate knocking him out and Emma jumps in front of Snow when Cora goes to grab Snow's heart but Emma jumps in front and takes the attack head on but as Cora is trying to pull out the heart she is sent flying by Emma's love for her mother.

Cora is knocked out and we used the compass and we make it through the portal to storybrooke and I'm in a well with Emma and Snow and we crawl out of the well and I see another woman with black haired and I can sense her sadness and pain.

* * *

**in the next chapter we'll see if Sunset is welcomed to storybrooke or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**:** I own nothing at all**

**AN: IF YOU** **Don't LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Sunset's POV**

"Who is this?"asked the woman with black haired who's name is Regina, "I'm Sunset Shimmer and I helped Emma and Snow back here."I said.

"Thanks for the helped but why are you here?"asked Regina, "don't know and I could careless." I said coldly.

"Sunset be nice." said Emma, "You people aren't worth my time at all." I said as I turn to walk away.

"Sunset wait, where are you going?"asked Emma, "I'm off to find a cave for the night and I want nothing to do with you humans." I said.

"What do you mean by humans?"asked Regina, "I mean I'm going to find away back to home dimension which was ruled by ponies." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Sunset, what do you mean by ponies ruling the world?"asked Emma, "I mean in my dimension there are princesses that are a magical creature known as a alicorn and more." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Sunset, are you saying your a princess?"asked Emma, "I'm not a princess but a pony who was trained by a princess with magic." I said.

"Sunset, are you saying that you know magic?"asked Snow, "I know magic and more." I said.

"Well I better get going." I said as I start to walk away, "Sunset wait, you can stay with us." said Emma.

With that said I go with Emma and Snow to a shop where Snow's love is and Snow awakens him from being curse to sleep forever.

I have a small smile on my face but I can tell that nobody cares for Regina at all and it ticks me off.

I decide to walk out of the shop and go find Regina to comfort her since I can sense her sadness and pain.

I find Regina in her office and she is crying, "Regina are you okay?" I asked.

"Just leave me alone you don't know what it's like to be hated for something you did that was evil." said Regina, "I do know what's it like to be hated as well because I was evil at one point." I said.

"What do you know about being evil?"asked Regina, "I know what's it like to be evil since I try to counter a world with an army of teenage under my mind control and being turned into a raging she demon." I said.

"Really, how old were you when you did that?"asked Regina, "I was about fourteen years old when it happened and now that I'm seventeen years old; I would get reminded everyday until my friends betrayed me because of Anon-A-Miss until the real corporates were found and I was sent to a different dimension for a month until I return and made up with my friends to their my friends death " I said.

"Did that really happened to you?"asked Regina, "Yes and I want to helped you by teaching you about friendship and magic." I said.

"Thanks for your concern but shouldn't you be with the heroes?"asked Regina,"I could careless about the heroes and besides I want to helped you out by finding you another true love."I said.

"No thanks and what do you know about true love anyways?"asked Regina, "I know what true love is." I said.

"How do you know about true love?"asked Regina,"I know about true love because I was in love once but she died and now all I want is to join my true love on the other side and I try to but the elements of Harmony send me to another dimension and now I'm stuck here." I said.

"I had no idea that you were in that much pain." said Snow as she walks into Regina's office along with Emma and David.

"Of course you didn't know I was in that much pain but what you heroes are doing is wrong." I said.

"What do you mean?"asked Snow, "excluding Regina out is wrong and you should know that she saved us from a death curse."I said.

"How do you know that?"asked Regina, "because I could sense dark magic at play even before we went into the portal." I said.

"I think you should apologize to Regina and try to help her find a happy ever after." I said,"but Sunset Regina is evil." said Snow.

"I don't care if she is evil or not, you know what?" I asked," What?"asked Snow.

"I was evil as well and I found my happy ever after until it was taken away from me when a bad guy killed off my friends." I said.

"You were evil?"asked Snow,"yes and I already told you this in the enchanted woods." I said.

"If you were evil, what did you do?"asked David, "I try to counter a world with bunch of teenagers under mind control and was turned into a raging she demon." I said.

"That is pretty evil"said Snow, "yes it is but I was defeated and I found friends and I become good and I found love but it was taken from but do you see me going evil again?" I asked.

"No but how do we know that Regina won't do anything evil?"asked Snow, "I don't know but I think we should give her the benefit of the doubt." I said.

"Fine but she's your responsible."said Snow, "Okay." I said.

With that said I go with Regina to her home and she's even letting me stay with her until I find a place of my own.

"Sunset?"asked Regina, "yes; what is it?" I asked.

"Why did you stand up for me?"asked Regina, "because I had nobody stand up for me and it really hurt me that I was depressed and I almost commit suicide but my friends saw how depressed I was and they spoke up for me and told the teenagers that I wrong to leave me alone or else." I said.

"Your friends must have been important to you."said Regina, "they were important but they will always be in my heart and I won't a song." I said.

"Really, what was the song you wrote?" asked Regina, "it was my past is not today." I said.

"Could you sing it to me?" asked Regina, "Sure." I said.

** Power**

**Was all I desired**

**But all that grew inside me**

**Was a darkness I acquired When I began to fall and I lost the path ahead**

**That's when your friendship found me**

**And if lifted me instead Like a phoenix burning bright**

**In the sky**

**I'll show there's another side to me**

**You can't deny**

**I may not know what the future holds**

**But hear me when I say**

**That the past does not define me, **

**cause my past is not today. Ambition**

**Is what I believed**

**Could be the only way to set me free**

**But when is disappeared And I found myself alone**

**That's when you came and got me**

**And it felt like I was home Like a phoenix burning bright**

**In the sky**

**I'll show there's another side to me**

**You can't deny I may not know what the future holds**

**But hear me when I say**

**That the past does not define me**

**Cause my past is not today**

After I sing the song I hear clapping.

"Sunset that was a good song and you have a good voice." said Regina, "thanks and I think we should head to bed since it's really late." I said.

With that said we go to bed and we wake up early the next morning and we go to Granny's diner for breakfast.

* * *

**in the next chapter we'll see what happens next?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**:** I own nothing at all**

**AN: IF YOU** **Don't LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Sunset's POV**

I have been living with Regina for about two weeks now and I can tell that she is depressed.

"Regina, what's wrong?"I asked, "my son is with his birth family and he wants nothing to do with me."said Regina.

"I know the feeling my friends wanted nothing to do with me when Anon-A-Miss come along and they thought it was me who was spreading secrets out but it wasn't me but the cutie mark crusaders." I said.

"How did you survive the loneliness?" asked Regina,"I didn't I try to end it all but sadly for me a portal open up and took me to another dimension for two years in that dimension but it took only two months in my dimension to past." I said.

"How did you get back to your dimension?"asked Regina,"After the lost of my first lover I couldn't live with the pain and I try killing myself again and a portal opened up and took me back to my dimension and I saw missing posters of myself made by my friends."I Said.

"How many lovers did you have?"asked Regina, "I had two lover but they are gone now."I said with some sadness in my voice.

"How did you get here to this dimension?"asked Regina,"I try to commit suicide but the elements of harmony saved me and sent me to the enchanted forest and I met Snow and Emma and helped them get home and I went with them and I haven't been given time to grieve at all." I said.

"What?"asked Regina, "I mean my friends and lover are died and all I wanted was to be with them."I said.

"Sunset, are you saying your suicidal?"asked Regina, "yes but I know for a fact that my friends and lover would want me to live on and besides I'm immortal meaning I can't die of old age at all."I said.

"Hey Sunset, let's get some food from Granny's."said Regina, "sure."I said.

With that said we go and get something to eat at Granny's by driving into town with Regina's car.

When we enter the place everybody glares at Regina but I glared right back at them and they go back to doing what they were doing.

"Will you all knocked it off?" I asked, "why should we?"asked Grumpy.

"Because she may have taken everything away from you but she has learned her lesson but if you want real evil then looked at me." I said, "what do you mean?"asked Sleepy.

"I mean I was evil at one point and now that I have my friends powers I can used them for evil or good."I said," what do you mean by that?"asked Ruby.

"I mean that if you people keep on treating Regina as a bad guy then you'll see what I can do."I said.

With that said the people in the restaurant stop glaring at Regina but they still whisper about her and we get our food and leave and we go to her house.

"Sunset,thank you for standing up for me."said Regina,"don't mention it and besides we can leave the town if you want or we can stay and try to make a life here."I said.

"I think we should we stay here and try to make a life here."said Regina, "very well but we need to go to your old office and help me find a job." I said.

"Okay but how are we going get to my office it's over run by heroes." said Regina,"don't worry the heroes own me a favor." I said.

With that said we go to Regina's office and we find the heroes there talking among themselves about Regina.

"Regina and Sunset, what are you doing here?"asked Mary aka Snow,"you own me a favor."I said.

"What do you mean?"asked Emma, "I mean I helped you guys out and now I need a job to support myself."I said.

"Fine but you need to know that Regina is not welcome here."said David," That's it I have had it with you heroes, you think so high of yourselves but you need to realize is that Regina did something good for you heroes."I said.

"What do you mean?" asked Snow, "I mean she took you to this world with computers and more and besides where I come from I didn't have a computer or cell phone until I enter a mirror dimension where I learned how to used computers etc but at that time I was evil."I said.

"We know you were evil but why are you willing to give Regina a chance?"asked Snow,"because I was like her I wanted to take over my home dimension but I was stopped and I had to live with the hatred of my peers and I almost end it until my friends taught me the true meaning of friendship."I said.

"Sunset, this isn't your dimension."said Snow,"I know but maybe all Regina needs is someone who understands where she is coming from." I said.

"Sunset, why are you trying to protect me?"asked Regina,"because it's the right thing to do and besides you needed helped anyways."I said.

With that said the heroes let's me see the jobs quest and I pick a police deputy under Emma Swan who is the sheriff.

"Sunset, are you sure you want this job?"asked Emma, "I'm sure and besides I used to be a super hero." I said.

"Okay, you can start tomorrow and Regina you can go home."said Emma, "Look I'm tired of how your treating her like a villain or a monster and you need to stopped before she decides to do something evil."I said.

With that said we leave and goes to her house and she fixes dinner which is lasagna and we both go to sleep for night.

* * *

**in the next chapter we'll see Sunset's first day as a police deputy.**


End file.
